


Asinine

by GenuineLoudBoy



Series: Horns [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demons, Demons and Angels, Fighting, M/M, Manipulation, Plot, heven and hell, power, small angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 21:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14702937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenuineLoudBoy/pseuds/GenuineLoudBoy
Summary: Anti finally steps away from Dark when he comes.





	Asinine

**Author's Note:**

> Okay dudes, this took forever and it's not even that good but I hope you like it anyway??  
> I have no idea, all I know is that I am tired because it's like...Late o' clock over here so....ehhhhh

He’s sat up on his bed with his legs hung over the side, freely letting his horns out with no other hesitations…All he’s trying to do is relax…

And that’s all he does. He sits, and numbingly exists as he waits for the bastard to come home.  
And as if on cue, he heard the familiar ring that strikes through the atmosphere for a split second, signaling that the Archangel is there.

He doesn’t turn, he doesn’t do anything but sit there on the bed, not caring about anything because he’s too spaced out to properly comprehend anything.

He feels a dip in the sheets, then he feels the fallen angel’s hands over his chest, and that’s when Anti snapped out of it.

“Hello, my little demon-.” Right then, Anti stood up from the bed, and walked toward the other part of the room, picking up one of his stray blades. He hears Dark sigh in place of a grunt as he slides off of the bed, walking toward Anti. He puts his hands around the demon’s waist, and then rests his head down on the other’s shoulder.

“What’s wrong? Is something bothering you?” Dark asks, trying to get into the Honorable demon’s head.

“Yeah, you are” Anti replies, removing Dark’s hands and walking away from him a bit as he feels the edge of his blade. Dark hums a few laughs out through his nose as he turns toward Anti, but not advancing just yet.

“Well, enlighten me, how have I bothered you?” Dark asked, holding his hands at his front as he softens his eyes. Anti scoffs as he looks down at his knife, thinking how easily he could kill the Angel in front of him.  
“What’s so amusing?”

“You really can’t guess?” Anti fires as he takes a few steps before turning on his heel and pointing the blade toward the Angel.  
“Humor me and try to guess, Dark”

Dark chuckled a bit before putting his hands in his pockets, leaning a bit off to his side. Anti sees an idea pop up in the Angel’s eyes.  
“Is it because I spend multiple days away?” Dark asks like he’s dead on to the answer. Anti doesn’t say anything. Why should he?

“Is it because you haven’t killed?” Close, but again Anti doesn’t say anything and lets him keep guessing.  
“You haven’t gotten more essence?”  
“You haven’t found any creature who is as powerful as you?”

And this goes on for at least a minute before the Demon gets fed up-. But before he could say anything, Dark guessed again.

“It’s because I take your essence, isn’t it?” And right then, Dark felt the atmosphere tighten in a fraction of a second. He had guessed right and he felt it.  
“Ha! You’re angry that I’ve been taking your essence?” Dark laughed. “You do realize that you gave me your word that I could take what I need so we can achieve the ultimate goal, don’t you?” He finished as if he was stating a fact. And honestly he was, but that doesn’t prevent Anti’s blood from boiling.

“Oh, did I? Did I?! Last time I checked you manipulated me into saying yes just from the sheer idea that you could take my essence away from me without killing me” Anti advanced close to him, blade still in hand.

“Me? Forcing you? You must have been trapped in here for more than I thought for you to be convinced that I ‘manipulated’ you into saying yes. You went up to me not even two hours later and confirmed that you would help me.”

“And what exactly do you do with my essence? Do you go off and party all of it away, using it to make party tricks?! “Oh look at me, I’m Daerial! I’m the most powerful Angel in existence and nobody would ever have the _gall_ to stop me! Here, let me show you a party trick and be the clown of the show!” Anti mocked, showing over exaggerated movements that to imitate.

“No! I don’t show it off for petty parties-.”

“Then what do you use it for, then?! Do you use it to pick up your latest whore?!”

“No, I-!”

“Then what the actual **_fuck_** do you use it for?!” Anti screamed, making his broken, horrific wings materialize behind him in rage.

“I’M STARTING A WAR!” Dark’s voice deepened in pitch in that moment, causing an aura to fill the room for a second causing Anti’s wings to disintegrate with it. Wait what? War?! What the fuck kind of war would he even be fighting in? hold on…

“Are you really planning on starting a war with demons and angels? And for what, all to rule over the human race?” Anti scoffed, not believing even his thoughts. And when Dark didn’t reply, that’s when he knew. Anti walked over to a top of a desk and sat down on it, putting his face in his hands.

“You’re seriously that stupid to be using my power for such an asinine plan?” Anti thought aloud, Dark not even taking a chance to intrude. He gave Dark his power all for his fantasy for having what, all power to try and rule over everything… Why did he even give the fallen archangel the time of day?

Anti slid off of the desk, picking up a stray gun as he puts it in one of his holsters.  
“I’m calling it off. I can’t have you using my power for such an idiotic plan of power. We’re done.” Anti sighed, not giving dark any more energy to even feed off of emotionally.

“Anatole-.” Right then and there, Anti stopped. He has not heard that name come out of anyone’s mouth in five thousand years without them being stricken down on the spot. He turns around, knife in hand and bared until inevitable use.

“Don’t call me that name ever again, Daerial.” Anti growled. Dark rose his hands in a bit of a surrender before letting them down.

“Anti…I need your help. I need your essence…” And with every depressing tone Dark used, the room’s atmosphere tightened.  
“I need to start this war…You have no idea what they-, what they did…” The Angel’s tone hushed the longer he tried to talk. He shook his head as he slowly walked toward Anti, to which the other just scoffed as he turned to walk out. Before the demon could, Dark grabbed the other’s wrist.

And when their skin touched, Anti’s sclera glowed yellow as he saw Dark’s memories.

He didn’t see all that much, but he felt it all. He felt the pit in his stomach as he heard muffled speech, he felt his jaw break, and the breath being let out of his lungs. He felt his breath hitch as he begins to panic, he feels his eyes well and then shed tears, he felt every inch of his being feel utter betrayal, fear and sorrow. He couldn’t even do anything to stop it, he couldn’t even see or hear anything, but he now knew what Dark’s memories were during whatever happened when he was up in heaven, which now sounds like utter hell for him.

Anti wrenched his wrist away from Dark, stumbling back as he tries to calm down and to just breathe…

Anti took one look at Dark before taking one last gun before running out of room, and then out of the house and into the streets, running to just try and get away from whatever the hell he felt in that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> So....You like anti's name? It's literally the first name I came up with and I said that it sounded pretty legit so I put it in. So yeah Anatole is canon now. Anatole and Daerial, sittin in a tree! oh boy that sounds like the names of the solders of death who go out into war..  
> But don't worry, I don't think I'm gonna do a chapter about war. unless you want it??? But even if, I wouldn't even know where to begin 
> 
> ALSO! I apologize because I think this is the first time I'm writing an argument and I have no idea if it's even good so...Hopefully it is??
> 
> but anyway, ingore that and I hope you enjoyed this part!


End file.
